gameshakersfandomcom-20200214-history
You Bet Your Bunny
is the tenth episode in Season 1 of Game Shakers. It premiered on November 21, 2015 to an audience of 1.66 million viewers. Overview At school, Babe is giving flyers out for the Sky Whale update. Trip and Hudson arrive to put the sign up. While putting the sign up, Hudson nails Trip's hand. At Game Shakers, there is a Sky Whale tournament. Babe beats Chella and Hudson but loses to Todd Chafter. Then, Hudson tells Todd that he has a booger. Dub still hasn't arrived after 2 hrs and 11 minutes after the tournament started. Babe and Todd are going to play in the finals. Dub, Bunny and Ruthless then arrive. Ruthless notices the booger in Todd's nose. At Game Shakers, Dub asks Babe what time the tournament ends. Dub then shows Babe a bear zapper. Dub shocks Bunny. Ruthless holds Kenzie's pocket weasel while she makes an announcement. Todd trash talks Babe. At first, they bet Kenzie's weasel but she is against this. Dub bets Bunny and if Todd wins he gets Bunny. Dub said he did this because he thinks Babe will beat Todd. Babe and Kenzie tell Dub that Todd is one of the best gamers. Babe and Todd start playing SkyWhale and Dub distracts Babe. Todd wins and he gets Bunny. Bunny is depressed that he lives with Todd now. Hudson tells Dub that his uncle can be Bunny's replacement. At Fooders, Babe, Kenzie, Hudson, Trip, Dub and Ruthless miss Bunny. Bunny is cleaning Todd's toes. Trip says that Dub will be fine without Bunny. At school, Babe is telling Todd to do a rematch. If Todd wins, he gets Kenzie's weasel. Bunny then arrives in roller skates because Todd told him to. Bunny had bought Todd a root beer. At Game Shakers, Dub is tied up so he does not distract Babe. Todd doesn't want to play Sky Whale, he wants a chicken fight instead. Because if she doesn't agree, Bunny will be forced to continue working for Todd so Babe agrees to the chicken fight but this time, if she loses, it's Kenzie's weasel. Instead of a normal chicken fight, they also use bear zappers. Todd picks Bunny as his guard and Babe gets Dub. Babe and Todd start playing and shocking each other. Todd shocks Babe and Babe almost falls and gets back up. Babe shocks Todd and she wins. Bunny and Ruthless scare Todd and his friends away and Babe, Kenzie, Hudson, Trip, Dub, and Ruthless are happy to see they got Bunny back. Cast Main Cast *Cree Cicchino as Babe Carano *Madisyn Shipman as Kenzie Bell *Thomas Kuc as Hudson Gimble *Benjamin Flores, Jr. as Triple G *Kel Mitchell as Double G Recurring Cast *Bubba Ganter as Bunny *Sheldon Bailey as Ruthless Guest Cast *Grant Palmer as Nate *Stuart Allan as Todd Memorable Quotes TBA. Trivia *This is the first episode with Bunny's name in the title. *This episode is very similar to Sonic Boom episode Blue with Envy. Both main characters lost by the both strong guy.(In Sonic Boom, Swifty the Shrew cheated, like how Todd lost the re-match by Babe.) *This episode mentions Christmas, while the following one also mentions it. *A Sky Whale Christmas update was introduced in this episode. It shows the game being played in the end credits and in the following episode, which is a main Christmas episode. International Airings *December 16, 2015 - Asia *November 30, 2015 - UK and Ireland References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:2015 airing Category:Episode Guide